With the popularity of snow skiing has come the inevitable development of attachments and accessories attendant thereto. In particular, because of the size of ski boots, and the fact that there are two, efforts have been directed in the past to devising containers or devices for holding and carrying ski boots. Generally, it is desired that these ski boots be kept together and, if possible, for the boots and carrier to occupy as little space as possible, and certainly not much space over the combined size of the boots themselves. Concerning the first criterion, the developers of ski boot holders and containers have been able to keep the boots fairly close together, at least sole to sole, however, ski boot carriers which are rather compact in size have not been developed. In addition, many ski boot carriers contain complex spring mechanisms to hold the boot in a rigid fixed position by fixing the toe and engaging the heel with a spring force. In addition, other means have been developed where the heel of the boot is held fixed and the toe is engaged by a screw adjustable holding mechanism. Examples of the above ski boot holding devices are shown in the patents to Johns, U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,870; Salzman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,085; Penniman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,373; Pfleider, U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,413; and Purdy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,655.
While all the devices of the above patents accomplish the basic purpose of holding two ski boots relatively close to each other, such is not done with a simple mechanism nor is the resultant carrier and boots compact in size and easily carried and stowed.
Obviously, there exists the need for a ski boot carrier which is simple in construction, easy to manufacture, without complicated mechanisms, compact in size, substantially not much larger than the boots themselves, and provides easy carriage and stowage.